injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar
Jafar is one of the top Disney Villains, and one of its craziest. He is also the enemy of Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Magic Carpet, Genie, Abu, and the Sultan. Biography Main (Heroes Among Us) After failing to take over Agrabah with the help of Genie, the former Grand Vizier became a genie to take over the city himself. Alternate (Heroes Among Us) Jafar was Hercules' first victim to his rise to power. He drugged the Son of Zeus, convincing him his wife Megara was the villain Chernabog. Killing her, Hercules triggered a forbidden destruction spell that destroyed Thebes. Hercules returned to the prison where Jafar was being interrogated by Aladdin. He then shoved his entire arm through a screaming Jafar's torso, killing him. Disney's Injustice 2 Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us Jafar appears in the interrogation room of the ARG (Agrabah Royal Guards) after destroying Thebes, being interrogated by Aladdin. Aladdin tried to force Jafar to tell him where he got the forbidden destruction spell, but this was then cut short when a grieving Hercules broke into the interrogation room and confronted him. After taunting him about his plans to escape and "top" the destruction of Thebes in his next scheme while further insulting Hercules multiple times, Hercules murdered Jafar, as Aladdin watched in horror. Jafar shrieks with pain as Hercules punched through his chest, all the while smirking about it. The main universe Jafar first appears after it was discovered that Hades had given him a forbidden destruction spell. He is seen arming the spell next to the statue of Hercules in Thebes, much to the excitement of his world's Nasira. After Nasira discovers Aladdin teleporting to their location, Jafar forces her to retreat back to the getaway wagon as he has a conversation with Aladdin, while taking the spell off standby. As he activates the spell, multiple members of the Disney Heroes try to intercept him, only to be teleported to the Regime Universe, pulling Jafar with them. Aladdin and Jafar are separated from the others who were teleported, namely Mulan, Princess Merida, Maui, and Peter Pan. Jafar, enraged that his staff failed to activate the spell, blames Aladdin for their displacement and attacks him. Aladdin manages to subdue him, just as Regime troops appear and attempt to apprehend the two. Aladdin uses Genie's old lamp to unleash a sonic spell and pour out some smoke to escape the troops, while Jafar sneaks away in the ensuing chaos. Jafar tries to find his old followers by hijacking and killing the troops in a wagon and traveling to Agrabah, where he discovers he is well known in the Regime world, exclaiming, "My fame proceeds me!". Aladdin, having followed Joker to Agrabah, attempts to launch a surprise attack. Jafar becomes aware of Aladdin's presence beforehand, and counters him, injuring Aladdin's leg. Because of this, Jafar defeats Aladdin and almost zaps him with a Death Laughter Spell. Just as Jafar is about to "put a smile" on Aladdin's face, he spots alternate Dean Hardscrabble and Pirate Pan and runs off. Jafar watches from afar as they arrest Aladdin and take him away. As Jafar retires to his original plan, he finds himself held at gunpoint by an altered Nasira, now with a whole new look. Though he tries to persuade her that he is in fact, Jafar, Nasira insists that Jafar is dead, and he is just another imposter. Outraged, Nasira attacks him, and is quickly subdued by him. Recognizing his fighting style, Nasira realizes he is Jafar and embraces him. The two then travel to the abandoned Agrabah Asylum, where Nasira introduces Jafar to the "Jafar Clan", a large organization that worships Jafar as a martyr, and combats the Regime through acts of terror. Jafar addresses the Jafar Clan, introducing the 5-D-95-U Pill under the name "Happy Pill". This would provide him and the organization members with superhuman durability. The even is then cut short when Dean Hardscrabble and Tarzan (Mowgli) arrive with a fleet of Regime soldiers to attack the Clan. Jafar is repeatedly shot with a crossbow by a trooper, but survives thanks to the "Happy Pill". Dean Hardscrabble attacks Jafar, believing him to be the Jafar from their world. Jafar defeats Dean Hardscrabble and attempts to remove her wings with his staff. Tarzan notices this and quickly charges towards him. Jafar fires his spells at Mowgli, overpowering him. He proceeds to mock Tarzan for leaving Aladdin and becoming Hercules' "pet", believing him to still be the original Tarzan. A fight ensues, and Jafar defeats Tarzan. Alternate Aladdin, Peter Pan, Maui, Princess Merida, and Mulan rush in, and both Dean Hardscrabble and Tarzan retreat thanks to Nasira's call for help. The group is surprised to see Jafar, which leads them to the conclusion that Aladdin was sent to the parallel dimension as well. Jafar is apprehended by Insurgency Aladdin. Jafar is later broken out of custody by Nasira, despite her orders from Aladdin. The two of them hijack a Regime vehicle and confront Insurgency Hades on his way to assist the Insurgency against the Regime forces. Jafar, after initially taunting Hades for being shot down and landing on a Regime APC, orders Nasira to take down Hades and take his armor, but she fails. Annoyed with her, Jafar disowns Nasira and attempts to kill her, but Hades intervenes and subdues him. Enraged by his attempt on her life, Nasira tries to kill Jafar with her knife, but Hades convinces her to stand down, saying she's outgrown him. In addition, he lost the support of the Jafar Clan shortly afterwards Nasira informed them of Jafar's treachery. He is finally seen in chains being escorted the transdimensional portal by Insurgency Nasira, so Aladdin can take him back to his own world. Disney's Injustice 2 Powers and Abilities A master of manipulation and somewhat insane who is also a master of magic, Jafar is anything but harmless. His powers trumped by the higher magical beings and Magic Council but very cunning, Jafar is still one of the deadliest villains seen in Disney's Injustice. His thin, lithe body and athleticism allows him to dodge or block attacks thrown at him, all the while having a large amount of magic, ranging from controlling people, hypnotizing them, turning himself into a giant snake or red genie, a long staff, dozens of other spells, and his infamous magic sword. None of these other spells are nearly as dangerous as Jafar'ss Death Laughter Spell, created by the Dark Sorcerer himself. The spell forces its victims to laugh themselves to death, leaving a twisted smile on their faces. Jafar carries multiple spell batteries for the spell to work, which he typically throws or kicks at his opponent to catch them off guard, and if he's feeling particularly lethal, he might shoot at the batteries to cause it to explode and spread the spell as a magic cloud. Aside from an arsenal of spells, Jafar's most dangerous weapon is his mind, making him utterly dangerous and deranged, even to the godlike warriors of Disney's Injustice. Special Moves *Magic Sword: Jafar pulls out a magic sword and strikes his opponents three times, the third time knocking them away. The Meter Burn version adds several more hits. *Death Laughter Spell Cloud: Jafar tosses a laughing battery full of blood yellow magic cloud at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Jafar shoot the battery, causing it to explode when it connects. *Rolling Death Laughter Spell Cloud: Jafar drops the laughing battery and kicks it at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Jafar shoot the battery when it connects, causing it to explode. *BANG!: Jafar aims his star carefully and fires a single shot at his enemy. *Spirit Teeth: Jafar conjures up and tosses a single set of spirit teeth that turns into a large clump of them that explode on contact with his opponent. *Acid Spell: Jafar fires a stream of magic acid from the eyes of his snake staff. Character Trait *Jafar's Wild: Jafar's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successfully, it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Jafar's walk speed and jump arcs. Other Moves *Grab: Jafar stabs his opponent's abdomen with his staff and then slams their face with a battery of death laughter spell cloud as he rips the staff out. Special Move *Let's Be Serious: Jafar fires a spell blast at the opponent's face. He then assaults his opponent with a magic sword, then he bashes them into the ground with a big battery of Death Laughter Spell Cloud. While the opponent is on the ground, Jafar gets on top of him/her, says, "Wakey! Wakey!", and shoots the enemy point blank with an Explosion Spell sending him flying co,plate ly unharmed while causing severe damage to the opponent. (DI:HAU) Moves List Category:Characters